


A Charming Prince and HIS Princess

by Rabbitzan12



Series: A Charming Prince Series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitzan12/pseuds/Rabbitzan12
Summary: So this is a Link/Sidon Fic & Zelda/femOC if you haven't noticed so yes M/M and I love the idea of this fic so please don't make fun of me.  It starts out before Calamity Ganon (prologue) and something of what he may have experienced. Classic Zelda stuff etc! Then it fast forwards after Calamity Ganon.  Flashbacks, Adventure and Lemons will be included in this, I promise! & Surprises





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda Characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun.

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Prologue**

~~.~~

 

Link groaned in his sleep tossing and turning, until he finally woke with a yell. He allowed his breathing to slow a bit, how many times had dreamed that very same dream? Zelda sat just a little ways away, looking slightly irritated by his rude outburst. They were in the Zora’s domain, he hoped he hadn’t annoyed everyone in the area. Link hadn’t expected to doze off but honestly he hadn’t really slept in ages, as he looked around he noticed a small Zora child bashfully hiding behind Mipha, who seemed surprised by the noise. He blushed and apologized before trying to listen to the conversation once again. It was clear they had discussed much, without him being awake for it.

“I still don’t understand how you put up with such a lazy champion?” Revali asked, clearly he thought very little of Link. Honestly even he could see why, he was constantly having nightmares for seemingly no reason. Zelda didn’t argue, she just frowned at Revali clearly she wasn’t going to cover for him and he could guess why. After all, she still couldn’t call upon that sacred power of the goddess that she would need to help him defeat Calamity Ganon. Link however wasn’t worried, he would protect her until she could call upon the power, no matter how long that took. He watched her practice and work so very hard, trying harder than anyone else he had ever met, it made him try hard too. Link wanted to support her, protect her from harm and he wanted to save his home from whatever it was that was coming, nightmares or no nightmares. He wanted to impress Revali one day, then maybe he wouldn’t be such a stiff. He smiled new determination rising inside of him.

Link excused himself from the meeting to go and practice his swordsmanship. He reached the small enclave they had set up, just for the champion at the behest of Mipha, princess of the Zora. He took a few swipes at the dummy with his sword, it spun toward him so he parried and dodged with each strike of his blade. He continued until he was gasping from the effort, sweat pouring down his face. He sat down on a crate only to have a little hand tap his knee. He looked over to the little Zora he had seen earlier, the little boy was holding a water skin up to him. Smiling cheerfully he took the skin and thanked the young one before taking a few drinks and handing it back. The young child flashed a toothy grin at him before blushing and running off. He wondered what that child’s name was and how he knew Mipha.

Revali came to his thoughts once again and he growled renewed in his vigor to attack the dummy with all his might chopping the arm clean off which made him smile a little, then frowned as he realized they would have to fix it. He didn’t realize he was being watched however as he went back to practicing…

 

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Intercept’s* Short and sweet… hope you guys enjoyed! Possibly expect more? We shall see! And oh gee who could the young zora be I wonder. xD


	2. Meeting at the Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Meeting at the Start!**

~~.~~

 

_Prince Sidon stared at the road from the top of the bridge, he knew he was seeking out a Hylian, the very same that had brought death to his sister. But he just had to find one, it was prophesied that a Hylian would save them all. “Where could this hero be?”_

 

_~~.~~_

 

Prince Sidon woke suddenly looking around in a panic. He quickly dove into the water and swam up to Vah Ruta but when he got there it was the same as always peacefully sitting there. It had been a few years since that day and yet he still dreamed of the time before, he exhaled sharply before gently gliding through the water around the giant construct. Why couldn’t he be more like that hero of long ago, he barely remembered what that hero even looked like but at least he got to see that hero’s descendant in action. He clenched his fist in front of him a smile creeping onto his face as he remembered the thrill of the fight. He had never swum so fast before but in that moment with the adrenaline coursing through his body he gave all he could to help. After Vah Ruta opened up, he had fretted that his help wouldn’t be enough. He had known he couldn’t go in, he had been hit after all, not that he wanted to admit it. After all the hero did do his best to keep him from getting hit and it was his own fault for grazing a rock that was hidden below. He chided himself, if he had been more vigilant maybe he wouldn’t have been injured and could have helped more. But the champion did overcome the obstacles and that was what was important.

“Prince Sidon!” the shout had him twisting to find a Hylian messenger standing at the edge with one of the Zora guards. He quickly swam over hoping it was good news, after all he looked forward to Link’s visits. He pulled himself out of the water and accepted the missive and gave his best smile and a thumbs up before reading it not even noticing how nervous his smile had made the messenger. The guard led the messenger away as Sidon broke out in a grin wider than ever before, it was indeed very good news. Link was coming to visit and he needed to prepare, granted the Princess was coming as well but still. He wanted to shout but decided against it when he saw the guards that were coming to fetch him. Normally their presence would annoy him but not today. He flashed them a mischievous grin before diving into the water and swimming away before they could reach him. He already decided he would go and meet them.

 

~~.~~

 

Link sighed for the thousandth time after dispatching yet another batch of bokoblin that had come after them. He was surprised there were still so many since his defeat of Calamity Ganon, seriously where did they keep coming from? They had opted to skirt the wetlands to avoid lizalfo but had to deal with bokoblins instead, he almost would have rather have dealt with lizalfo at this rate. He wiped the sweat from his brow before looking over at Zelda who was surveying the surroundings with a frown on her face. He shook his head before tending to his horse Epona, whom swished her tail in annoyance and stamped her hoof. She had wandered back once the danger had passed. Link had relinquished ownership on the pure white horse he had tamed and named Lightening to Zelda. When he had heard that a pure white horse was wandering around he had instantly thought of Zelda’s proud stallion, granted this horse was a mare but still he had to catch it in case Zelda was still alive, like him. Of course the mare had taken to her right away which made him smile a bit. He pulled himself onto Epona’s back and waited as Zelda too mounted.

“It shouldn’t be that much farther now, we should see the bridge soon,” Zelda said, she sounded a bit uncertain however. Link remembered that bridge, it was the place he had met _Him_ for the first time, Prince Sidon and that winning smile of his. Of course he had been nervous at first, all those sharp teeth and all, but he was a genuinely nice guy. That winning smile had grown on him of course, he felt heat rising to his cheeks as he thought of the Zora prince. He couldn’t wait to get there, of course almost every time he was there he and the prince would take a picture together. It was odd but the other male always seemed willing to strike a pose with him.

They walked the horses at a steady pace until the bridge came into view then Link nudged Epona into a trot with Zelda not far behind. A movement caught his eye and he pulled Epona to a stop and nearly pulled his bow when he saw who it was. He smiled as Zelda pulled to a stop beside him, Prince Sidon jumped down from the tower and flashed them his winning smile of his. Link hopped down and went to meet the Prince, but as he got to him the Prince suddenly grabbed him up into a crushing hug. He was surprised but didn’t struggle as the prince set him down fairly quickly.

“You should come visit more often, Link” Prince Sidon said suddenly. “And of course regale us with stories of your adventures.”

“That’s mostly my fault,” Zelda replied. “We’ve been so busy trying to piece the Hyrule nation back together and meeting such resistance from those yiga clan members and the Bokoblins.”

“You can’t let your personal guard take a six day vacation?” Prince Sidon asked.

“You know I can’t, not with all the monsters still about,” Zelda explained. “Good news though we will be here for seven days at least. And with all the guards in the domain I don’t see why I can’t let Link off this once.” Prince Sidon seemed very happy about that bit of news. “But on the seventh day we have to leave, we only came on ceremony of course, after all this is the anniversary of the defeat of Calamity Ganon and this year we celebrate with the Zora. I also invited Kass so he may be by later on.” Prince Sidon frowned at this news, Link looked at him confused for a few minutes as he wondered what the Prince was thinking at that moment. “So are you our escort?”

“Kind of, I tried to lose the royal guard but they will be catching up any minute,” Prince Sidon replied and just as he said it the Royal Guard did indeed walk up from the bridge looking very disgruntled. Link chuckled a bit but hid his amusement to nod at them, respectfully acknowledging them. “My father hates it when I sneak out so he’s been sending guards with me everywhere I go, I don’t have a moments privacy.” He shrugged with a nonchalant smile before the entourage led them along the path. It was obvious that the Zora had cleared out most of the lizalfos as he saw none on the way to the domain, it seemed so odd. His first time through, there were dozens of them patrolling the roads and he even ran into a few camps of them and one of their main bases.

It was now full of Zora, he wondered if since the Vah Ruta incident was solved that maybe they had the opportunity to boost their numbers and patrols in the area. Link looked around in awe and amazement he hadn’t even realized that Prince Sidon had slowed down to keep pace with him. Of course when his eyes scanned back around he was surprised to see the other so close but he smiled receiving a smile in return before he went back to looking around as he lead Epona. Zelda was still astride her mare which was being lead by one of the zora guard. As they were guided across the large bridge that spanned thousands of feet above the water he smiled in the direction of the city it was still beautiful even from a distance.

“Link, when you get a moment after all the pleasantries perhaps we could go for a swim Vah Ruta is still guarding over us after all,” Prince Sidon spoke grinning down at Link. Link looked up at him excitedly and nodded, it had been a while since he went for a decent swim and swimming with the Prince was always a treat. They followed the mountain trail all the way to the main bridge leading to the city. Of course most of the sleeping quarters and royal rooms were below in the water but the throne was above water along with the shops and the pavilion. There was a whole city below and gardens of coral, he hadn’t seen them when he had been adventuring. The last time he had visited, with Princess Zelda in tow, Prince Sidon had shown Link his room. It had definitely been a room fit for a Prince of course he had worried about the fact there was only one bed, even if it was large.

Link wouldn’t mind going to see it again but as they approached the throne room he smiled, it was great just being back here. He loved the crisp clean air and the smell of the water, especially how cool the water was on the hot days. And with how hot it had been on their ride here it was definitely worth the wait. He gave one last smile to Prince Sidon before they finally entered the throne room where the king awaited them.

 

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Hope you enjoyed this chappie, more to come soon I promise and maybe even a little lemony action!! woohoo! Lemme know what you think of it so far._


	3. A Pleasing Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun.
> 
> A/N: Please visit my Discord for updates and the latest news..

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**A Pleasing Swim**

~~.~~

 

Link sighed the meeting had went well and the greetings were given but now it was late into the day and the sun was setting. He feared he may have to pass on that swim with Prince Sidon, after all he was exhausted from all the fighting on the way here. He even suspected he had saddle sores from riding Epona.

“Link,” The familiar voice spoke inches away from his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked to Prince Sidon who was giving him a rather worried look. “Sorry my father is so long winded, I tried to give him a hint that you were most likely tired from your journey but...” he trailed off. He remembered when Prince Sidon had spoke but the king had just shut him down and went on about their progress in ridding the Domain of the Lizalfo threat. Link gave another sigh and stifled a yawn. One large arm lifted him easily from the ground and before he could protest the Prince was already charging for edge and taking a great leap into a perfect dive. Link gave a small yelp before gulping air into his lungs before they hit the water’s surface and were plunging deep into it’s depths.

He opened his eyes and the mouth, releasing some of the captive air which made him close it nearly as quickly. It was beautiful from what he could see, as they were passing by one of the larger coral, but he knew he would need air soon. Thankfully the Prince seemed aware as they began to surface, although not to where he had been expecting to surface. He coughed a bit as Sidon set him up on the lip of underwater entrance to his room.

“Sorry I should have warned you. You’ll be staying in my room for the duration of your stay of course,” Prince Sidon said, suddenly. Link was taken aback by this news, the King hadn’t even told them what rooms they would be staying in, not that he minded. Prince Sidon had the best view of the coral gardens, after all. Link scratched the back of his neck, it was a little embarrassing to have the Prince so close to him but he wasn’t sure why. “Early tomorrow morning we will go for that swim and… I really want to talk to you...” The way Sidon said that last part made Link give him a suspicious glare. Prince Sidon pulled himself up and walked over to the large bed that was the center piece of the room, he picked up a cloth that was sitting there and dried off a bit. “Let’s get some sleep, Link.”

Link blushed but clambered up and shivered a bit realizing his clothes were soaked, he quickly removed them. He blushed when he saw Prince Sidon staring at him holding out yet another cloth, he took it and quickly dried himself as he watched Prince Sidon move to what looked like a dresser and pulled a larger thicker cloth from it that looked much like a blanket. He knew Zora’s didn’t normally use blankets and often times slept still soaking wet, he was touched by the Prince’s concern for his comfort. He blushed when the prince looked his way and quickly avoided eye contact.

“Don’t worry too much Link, I remember a lot of what you told me about Hylians from your few visits,” Prince Sidon told him. “And I will ensure you are comfortable here. It will be quite a long stay after all.” He looked up to see Prince Sidon carefully squeezing the water out of his clothes before hanging them up. The Zora Prince was biting his lip which seemed strange to Link, could even he get embarrassed about things? Link smiled, it had been quite a while since he had seen the zora and he wanted to catch up on all the events that had happened while they were away.

“Your father said that your people have been reclaiming the domain,” Link said, deciding to breach the subject. Prince Sidon’s eyes seemed to shine at that and he puffed up his chest.

“Indeed we have, it was mostly my idea,” Prince Sidon boasted. “We have had a little trouble but since you had already cleared most of them out it wasn’t so difficult. Plus some of us are beginning to gain some resistance to their lightning attacks. Generally we have been using numbers to drive them out now that we no longer need to keep an eye on Vah Ruta.”

“That’s good,” Link finished drying off as he listened to the Prince talk about his own triumphs and even some of his failures against the foes they faced. Link blushed when he heard that he had inspired the prince with his own courage. Not that he hadn’t heard how courageous everyone believed he was, after all even Link had to run from some enemies occasionally. It wasn’t easy and yes he had been scared most of the time but he knew he had to come through, he had to save their world. He had feared he was going to let everyone down in that final battle, he had come so close to losing, but by some miracle he had won against Calamity Ganon. He mostly had Epona and Princess Zelda to thank for that, if it hadn’t been for them Calamity Ganon would have won and destroyed their world. He looked over as though he would see the Master Sword but it had been returned to it’s rightful place. Now that peace reigned there was no need to keep the sword of Evil’s Bane, so he put it back letting it rest until their world had need of it again.

Link was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Prince Sidon sneak up on him until it was too late and he was already being picked up and carried to the bed. “I’m sure your too tired for my stories,” Prince Sidon stated matter-of-factually. Link blushed when the Prince looked at him, despite them both being guys, Link was still a little subconscious about being naked around others. The prince laid him on the bed and then unceremoniously tossed the thick blanket over him. The bed itself was surprisingly soft and squishy yet also warm and resistant to water. It wasn’t at all like the bed he had slept on in his previous stay that was more rock than anything else. He could feel himself drifting away to the deep dark abyss where dreams were made, but just before he completely let go he felt himself being enveloped in yet more warmth.

 

~~.~~

 

The scent of the sea woke him, he buried his nose in that scent and smiled, his mind was still a little foggy as the warmth drifted away from him. His mind panicked and he reached out grabbing onto what felt like an arm but as he woke fully he remembered where he was and quickly released the Zora Prince.

“I apologize,” Link said biting his lower lip nervously. When he looked up all he could see was Sidon’s grinning face and then the slight shrug as the Prince stood up from the bed and stretched.

“Ready for that swim?” Prince Sidon asked. Link abandoned all hesitations he may have had and leapt up almost right away. His grinned widely and nodded his excitement at the prospect of swimming, it had been so long that he was worried he might not remember how. Prince Sidon would be there of course so he wasn’t worried about drowning. He quickly dressed into his now dry clothes, then turned to just in time to see the prince grin back and dive into the water at the edge of the room only to pop back up to offer Link his back. Link felt his cheeks heat up slightly but ignored it as he hopped onto others back. He held on tightly as the other dove, deep-down again only to pass by the corals and head straight for the surface of the water. He wished he didn’t have to worry about needing air, it was so lovely below the water that if he could he would enjoy the many wonders all day with Sidon.

His lungs were burning by the time they surfaced and he quickly gasped in air and sighed as the Prince stayed close to the surface. He had to latch on again when the prince dove only to do a flying leap through one of the arches. They plunged into the other side and surfaced again. The tricky part was the water falls that lead up to Vah Ruta. He held on tight as Prince Sidon easily scaled the waterfalls all the way up. At the very top however The Prince launched him up into the air unexpectedly, Link had to quickly pull his para-sail and float down where the mischievous prince had stopped to wait for him. An idea crossed his head as he got closer. He suddenly put away his parasail to cannonball into the water causing a small wave to crash over Prince Sidon.

When he surfaced Prince Sidon was laughing, Link too joined in the mirth. Prince Sidon then quickly swam off and Link decided to swim as well pushing himself to his limits, granted he could never keep up with the Prince but he could still strive to be a faster swimmer. He laughed as the prince literally leapt from the water right over him to flash that winning smile of his once more. He had to tread water however as the peals of laughter were too much for him to keep swimming, and as his laughter continued he felt strong arms lifting him up a bit so he wouldn’t drown. His laughter stopped almost immediately and he blushed realizing it was Prince Sidon still grinning at him.

“Honestly, what was so funny?” Prince Sidon asked feigning innocence. Link broke out into laughter again only to be rewarded by getting playfully tossed into the lake. Link resurfaced grinning ear to ear as prince Sidon began to advance on him slowly. He also slowly back-stroked his way away from the advancing Zora Prince until he was backed up against the shore with no where to go. “It’s been so long since you were last here.” the prince mused suddenly very serious. Link only smiled and began to blush an even deeper shade as the prince pinned him against the shore. Link didn’t even blink as he waited for what seemed like years for the prince to struggle with what he wanted to say next.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked concerned. Prince Sidon sighed heavily it was obvious the Prince held something on his mind that was bothering him.

“I know this is going to sound strange,” Prince Sidon began. “But when your here, when you come to visit, I...”

“PRINCE SIDON!!” The prince turned toward the Zora Guards irritated. “Lizalfo are attacking the bridge sir!” The prince flinched at this, even Link was on guard.

“Link hop on my back,” Prince Sidon replied. Link nodded and grabbed on, looks like whatever the prince had on his mind would have to wait until later.

 

~~.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intercept’s* Hey guys sorry this took so long I been sick and also writing Invader to Queen as I had some really good inspiration I do have a great inspiration for this, I am so stoked already for the plans I have for this series I hope you all enjoy this and I swear there will be some HOT lemons! I mean spicy hot Lemons! I just have to prolong it a little as you know, that plot though, there has to be story, you know some good quality story telling… for me it has to be an even mix or I will not find it blush worthy but this… Mmmmmmm hot anyway I swear Hot lemons are coming and boy are they spiceh! This was Day 2...jk Day 1


	4. Attack on Zora Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun.
> 
> A/N: Please visit my Discord for updates and the latest news..
> 
> No polls.. Ignore last chapter forgot to edit this portion just ignore my craziness lol,,

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Attack on Zora Domain!**

~~.~~

 

Prince Sidon did a flying leap off the top pf the waterfall only to dive into the water he felt Link cling to him and remembered to surface so the Hylian could get some air before he dove down again. They returned to where Link had left his weapons and gear as quickly as Sidon could. The Hylian then grabbed his cloth’s and the weapons he would use, namely a sword, his Hylian shield and his best bow and a quiver full of assorted arrows. He then dove out of the room and quickly grabbed onto Prince Sidon who swam them to the surface easily leaping up to the platform where they both tucked into a roll and began to run for the bridge. Prince Sidon took his spear from one of the guards as they ran. Link sprinted ahead when he saw the first lizalfo and notched an arrow loosing it as he got close, the ice arrow hit square on freezing the enemy in place. Link stopped with a start as the prince’s spear shattered through the lizalfo breaking it into a few large pieces. Link then rushed ahead notching another arrow this one was just a regular arrow and let it fly into another lizalfo who caught it in the chest and lurched to a stop before making it’s weird croaking battle cry and surging forward. Sidon rushed past as Link loosed another arrow, catching another lizalfo in the heart, causing it to stumble and fall off the bridge into the river.

Link notched another arrow aiming past the prince only to change his aim to a Lizalfo who had leapt up high in an obvious attempt to catch the Prince off guard. He loosed the arrow but instead of hitting his mark the arrow plunged into the creatures eye causing it to writhe as it careened into the bridge. It hit the bridge with a thud and thrashed about in agony. It’s cries nearly made Link feel sympathy toward the attacker, but instead he aimed his next arrow at the Lizalfo who was now struggling to overpower the Prince. As he loosed the arrow he noticed a spark. The arrow hit the Lizalfo knocking it backwards and off the edge. Link pulled out his shield and slung his bow in one movement, he then pulled out his sword and charged into the fray meeting the electrified Lizalfo head on. He even charged right past the prince in an effort to keep the electricity away from _his_ Prince, he jolted a bit just as he reached the Lizalfo. He hesitated wondering why he thought of the Prince as _his._ It was enough of a hesitation to give the enemy an advantage, which it took, knocking Link to the ground and plunging it’s spear down toward Link’s heart. Link pulled his shield up just in time to block the finishing blow.

The creature suddenly cried out causing Link to look up at the enraged face of Prince Sidon whom had buried his own spear deep into the creature’s chest. The Prince pulled the spear allowing the Lizalfo to fall dead onto the bridge. He then easily lifted Link up and set him on his feet. The angry look the Prince gave him told him they would most likely talk about it later. Link mentally berated himself for allowing his mind to be distracted in the heat of battle. He grit his teeth and met the incoming enemy head on remembering to focus on dodging and parrying the incoming blows and striking at any opening the enemy allowed. Prince Sidon even had his hands full and a few of the other Zora too. Some of the Zora guard were shooting arrows at incoming enemies but not all the arrows hit their mark, some fell short and ended up in the water below. The sheer number of Lizalfos were almost overwhelming seriously where had they all come from? Link pushed another Lizalfo off into the water to be picked off by Zora guards below, Link was forced back towards the Zora’s palace, even prince Sidon was being forced back little by little and no matter how many they cut down more just seemed to keep coming.

He heard another Lizalfo call from somewhere in the horde and he even thought he saw a flash of silver. Link heard a light thump behind him and have a quick glance to see one of the Zora guard felled by a Lizalfo arrow all the archers turned their attention toward the Lizalfo archers in the back of the horde. He heard a few more arrows whiz by a couple clattering harmlessly to the ground but others hitting their targets, two more guards went down on the main line only to be replaced quickly by yet another guard. Link yelled and plunged his sword into an unsuspecting Lizalfo. Not one to be outdone the prince felled two more Lizalfos and kicked a third off the bridge, Link couldn’t help but smile before attempting too keep up with the massive Prince. Six more Lizalfo fell off that bridge and one even dropped in the back as far as Link could tell as less arrows were coming toward them. Suddenly a Lizalfo from the back cried and horde paused in their assault and most began a swift retreat. Link killed a couple more and Prince Sidon chased after the whole lot of them felling two more before Link saw it. Standing on a rock rock in plain view just to the side of the bridge was a silver Lizalfo glaring at him. Link quickly sheathed his sword unslung his bow, but by the time he had notched his arrow the Lizalfo had took off back into the mountains.

Link cursed, how could he let that Lizalfo get away? Prince Sidon was walking back toward Link with a strange look on his face almost as if the other was checking on him. It was even more apparent when he slung his bow and put away the arrow. The Prince grabbed him and inspected his body and a few of the cuts he had received in the midst of battle, none of them fatal but they did sting now that he noticed them. He hissed a bit as Prince Sidon inspected a particularly nasty cut on his arm from a lizalfo blade that had nicked him.

“What were you thinking?” Prince Sidon yelled suddenly. “Rushing out into the horde like that? You could have been killed!” Link hung his head.

“I kno...” Link started to say but was stopped by the Prince pulling him into a crushing hug. Link blushed deeply forgetting all about his wounds the only thing on his mind was the warm moist skin and the heart pounding in his ear. The beat was quick and loud as though the Prince had truly feared for Link’s life, but that couldn’t be it. There was no way the prince would worry about a Hylian, right? Prince Sidon pulled away from Link and quickly dragged him away toward one of the many waterfalls. Link yelped as he was thrown over into the water where Prince Sidon joined him. “Umm..” he said once he resurfaced.

“We’re going back to my room,” Prince Sidon replied shortly. Link frowned but grabbed a hold of the Prince anyway, the cuts stung a little less in the cool water. The other gave a brief half smile before diving into the depths, they passed by many of the fish that swam in these waters before passing by the coral and resurfacing. Link gasped air into his burning lungs, he would never get used to that dive. Prince Sidon was staring at him almost as if he were waiting impatiently for something. Link caught his breath and was about to climb out of the water when Prince Sidon grabbed him into another hug. “I...” Prince Sidon hesitated. Link’s heart began to hammer inside of chest. He had never been held like this, the feeling of it made heat rise to his cheeks and another reaction he couldn’t quite understand. “I couldn’t bear it if you had been lost this day.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat, he slowly and carefully turned around so he could face Prince Sidon. He wanted to see the prince’s expression. The prince looked away his face held the frown that Link had nearly heard in the sad words, of course he wasn’t sure why the Prince felt that way but Link also felt similar. If he lost his treasured friend, he surely would be sad as well. Link returned the hug, he wanted nothing more than to erase that sad expression. They held on to each other for a long while, neither releasing their grip until Link began to shiver from the cold water. Prince Sidon pushed Link up into the room and climbed in presumably to look for something dry to warm him up with.

Link quickly removed the wet clothing before being wrapped up in a mostly dry, thick cloth. Strong arms held him tight and the heat from them soaked in through his skin, even once his shivering had ceased the arms remained. “Link,” Prince Sidon began. The pause lasted longer than Link expected. “Are you certain you can’t stay here?” Link didn’t exactly understand what the Prince was asking of him, but he knew he couldn’t stay.

“Zelda has no one else to keep her safe on those dangerous roads,” Link replied.

“Are you and her...” Another pause. “...In love?”

“Huh? No,” Link replied, he chuckled. “No..” Link yelped as he was lifted suddenly, he looked up at Prince Sidon’s mischievous grin as the other carried him to the bed. It wasn’t until the Prince laid him down that it suddenly clicked, that and the massive erection the other was sporting. It was a rather unusual sight for Link, the Prince didn’t just have one he had double each curving out to their respective sides. Prince Sidon coughed to get Link’s attention who promptly looked back up into Sidon’s eyes. Link could feel the heat in his cheeks intensify as the prince leaned in closer.

“I have to apologize,” Prince Sidon said suddenly. “Normally I am more in control, but around you, it’s different. I can’t contain myself.” His face came so close to Link’s that he could almost kiss him. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he swayed forward closing the distance and kissing the Prince. Sidon inhaled sharply pushing Link back against the bed and returning the kiss, it was apparent that the Zora had never kissed anyone before but he was a quick study. Link opened his mouth and a tongue flicked out into his, tasting him before he felt it invading his mouth once more. Link moaned unable to contain it as his senses were overwhelmed by the taste and touch. He felt the other peeling off the remaining cloth and exposing his skin to the cool air before those moist hands ran themselves over his flesh and teased his body into spreading wide. Prince Sidon pulled away from Link and moving up to position one his members to Link’s backdoor.

Link had a brief spark of panic as the tip was pressed against him. The member was slick and almost rubbery, and most of all, a lot bigger than he could have ever imagined. Doubt crept into his mind as the other gently pushed forward. He could feel it spreading him slowly, Link grabbed onto Sidon’s arms and bit his bottom lip. Prince Sidon paused causing Link to look up at him, he felt heat rush to face, which cause a slight smile to appear on Prince Sidon’s.

“Relax, I do not wish to hurt you,” He whispered in a deep sensual tone. Link tried his best but every time he relaxed the slick member slid in just a little bit more. Link flinched when the phallus seemed to become smaller at a point, was that a ridge? “Sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Link shook his head, he reached up beckoning the Zora prince to him. Prince Sidon leaned down and shared in a kiss as a little more slid inside. It was a slow process that had left him more than a little tingly, like something good was about to happen despite the weird sensation of being stretched. Another ridge popped inside making Link gasp in surprise and pleasure, as the tip of Sidon’s erection had bumped into something inside of him. Link wanted that feeling, that sweet electrifying feeling that curled his toes and made him harden. He shifted a bit trying to find that spot once more but had little luck.

Prince Sidon chuckled briefly before lifting his lower body off the bed. He felt the Prince pull out a little and push back in, brushing that sweet spot once more. A moan escaped Link’s lips as this time the Prince had went even deeper. He pulled out a little before pushing back in, letting out a hiss of breath as he pushed a little deeper. Link felt his heartbeat thumping through his body and pounding in his ears, his breathing quick in between long low moans of pleasure as Prince Sidon teased his body. Finally they had reached the point of no return, he hadn’t even bottomed out but he knew he couldn’t press any farther, afraid he might hurt his precious lover. Link had felt it too, groaning in discomfort as he was stretched to his limit. Instead of pushing on Prince Sidon worked with what length he could, reveling in the heat, tight confines and the sweet sounds made by his companion only heightened his need. He settled for short quick thrusts that had the other cooing in pleasure, before an idea struck him. He pulled Link up against his chest then carefully sat on the bed and laid back, grinning at the confused hylian.

He then grabbed Link by the rear with one hand and guided him into riding his erection. This would keep him from thrusting into the smaller male and decreased the likelihood of injury, it also allowed the Hylian to be in control of the action. Taking the hint Link began to ride Sidon, he moved slowly, as though embarrassed or unsure. But was soon bouncing atop the Zora Prince, who had to bite his lower lip and struggle against his urge to cum then and there. Link yelled out then, letting loose ropes of seed from his own member and only then did the prince allow himself that sweet release. He pulled the Hylian into a passionate kiss which the other returned with just as much gusto.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inetercept’s* This is NOT what I planned, OMG I had thought this was gunna go so differently but here you go guys lemon on the house please enjoy. And please don’t throw anything at me. I love you guys I write this stuff for ya’ll, my fans and somewhat for myself but hoo boy I need to.. I need to go get some fresh air… Whew geez. Still Day 1.
> 
> Sidon: Sorry, I couldn’t help it…
> 
> Me: I bet you say that to all the guys…
> 
> Sidon: Haha not really.. *smiles*
> 
> Me: *swoon*


	5. Peace and Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys so sorry this is taking me so long now that there are 37 followers though I will dedicate my time into this one as well as my Invader to Queen series (Which is almost finished, well the first in the series anyway.) So glad you guys like it? Maybe? I haven’t gotten much feedback but the comments I have gotten are positive. Anyway feel free to let me know what kinda stuff you want to see in here and I will try to keep in interesting. I haven’t even picked an antagonist yet! XD Oh well the antagonist with raise it’s head sometime I am sure and of course there will be lots of issues in the future._

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Peace and Silence**

~~.~~

 

Link sighed as he awoke, he could still feel the tingling pleasure within him that had pushed him over the edge into eternal bliss. He had never felt that way before, of course the beginning was a little rough, but he wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again. An image of riding the Zora prince as he easily glides through the water briefly crossed his mind warming his cheeks. He rolled over and came face to face with Prince Sidon’s sleeping face. Link felt his cheeks grow warmer, how could he think of something like that with the Prince so close to him.

“Link,” Prince Sidon whispered his expression looked pained. Link reached out and stroked the side of the Prince’s face easing the distraught look. He smiled when the other male relaxed his breath evened out, but seriously what had he been dreaming about? Link sighed running his fingers down the males throat to his chest where he drew little circles. A small noise escaped him as the other pulled him up against his broad chest a deep moan rumbled from the zora. At first he blushed not really certain he should be so close but eventually he relaxed into the embrace pressing his free hand against the cool moist skin reveling in it’s smooth and semi-rough textures. He paused at each scar that marred the zora’s skin tracing them lightly. He was no stranger to fighting and even he had scars that were similar to those on the prince but he almost wished he could wash them away and the pain they may have caused.

Why hadn’t he noticed them before? Was it because he wasn’t nearly this close to the prince? Did something change? Link peered up into the tranquil expression that now blanketed the prince’s face. He carefully slid his hand back up tracing the outlines before one of the large hands stopped their progress and smile formed on his lips.

“Go back to sleep Link, I don’t wanna wake up yet,” Prince Sidon grumbled.

“Were you… Pretending to sleep?” Link asked. Sidon’s eyes creaked open a small fraction before pulling Link into a kiss.

When he pulled away he replied, “Maybe for just a little while.”

“How long?” Link asked his face nearly completely red. The Prince pulled Link’s hand down to his chest.

“When I felt your hand, it was here when I awoke,” Prince Sidon whispered. “Shall we have a repeat of earlier?” Link blushed brightly when he saw the Prince’s devilish grin. He almost wondered if the Prince was secretly a lecher. Link chose not to answer, instead he hid his face against the other male’s chest, he vividly remembered it and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to repeat such activity too soon.

Link wasn’t even sure he wanted to get up yet and try to walk, no doubt he would ache in places he hadn’t even heard of before. A deep chuckle resonated around him but the Prince didn’t press the issue maybe he too couldn’t pull off a repeat of before without some more rest.

“I am sorry for the way I acted,” Prince Sidon whispered. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. When I was a young I was so enthralled by this Hylian, he had visited my sister... sorry you had visited my sister back then. I didn’t understand my feelings back then, I thought I wanted to be like you. When I saw you again the feelings seemed the same but something seemed different, I didn’t recognize you of course but something within me told me you were the one. I know it sounds crazy, I have idolized you so long that maybe I was still confusing it. But when you rushed into the horde of Lizalfos, I panicked. I realized how much I didn’t want to lose you. How much I love you.”

Link peered up at Sidon, the other looked so sad, he didn’t bother with words instead he pulled the other closer. Their lips met, Link wasn’t sure if he felt the same way yet but he couldn’t stand to see the look the Prince gave him. He didn’t want sadness to enter that gaze when turned his way. Maybe he was being a little selfish as well, he hadn’t disliked what they had done but he wasn’t sure if he had entirely liked either at least not until towards the end. What was that feeling? Did he have some kind of pleasure button inside of him? He wasn’t certain of anything but he did know he wanted to do it again, just not yet. The prince pulled away giving Link one of his winning smiles before he made a very tempting suggestion.

“How about a swim?” Prince Sidon asked. Link nodded but nearly regretted agreeing as he got up from the bed. Prince Sidon had already dove into the small entrance pool and awaited him. Link hissed as he stood, he was definitely a little sore in places that should never hurt but there was still the hint of that tingling pleasure which wasn’t necessarily a good combination. He carefully dressed himself before turning to the pool where Sidon peered at him from. He must have taken too long, as the prince watched him with a hint of guilt on his face. Link grinned and strode over, Sidon offered his back and Link accepted sliding into the pool and clinging to the zora prince.

 

~~.~~

 

It wasn’t long before they reached the sacred pool of water, but Link wasn’t doing that much of swimming with his aching muscles. The cool water did feel nice however as he watched the prince complete full laps complimenting each one with a series of leaps. One in particular had surprised him into a deep blush as the prince had given him another of his famous grins. The prince suddenly dove deep below the surface into the dark below. Link looked trying to figure out where the Prince would reemerge but was still surprised when strong arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him into an embrace. Link looked back in his surprise but smiled. Link spun around and wrapped his arms around Sidon. He was tired from mostly treading water this whole time, the other grinned and pulled him along until he was straddling the prince as he floated on his back. Link felt something slide between his legs before he realized just where he was sitting. He felt heat bloom on his face but noticed the Prince seemed to be ignoring his obvious urge. Link peered down to see both of the princes members fully erect below him causing a reaction in his own. He wondered if zora’s could control theirs or if it too had a mind of it’s own, subconsciously he ran a finger along the length of one easily pinpointing the soft ridges.

Sidon hissed in a breath, the flesh was warmer than he expected but still cool, he wrapped his hand around it and ran it along the length of the hard member and then an idea popped into his head. It wasn’t his best idea but it made him wonder. He gently grabbed the other in his free hand and stroked it from the tip to the base while his other hand traveled up it’s twin. He heard and nearly felt the deep moan rumbling through his prince. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to have both of them deep inside of him, he wasn’t quite ready for something like that maybe one day he could. He felt a brief pain where his pants constricted his own rising member forcing him to release one of Sidon’s twin members to reposition his own. He sighed in relief as the pressure subsided and went back to teasing the zora. Sidon had other ideas it seemed as the male began to strip Link of his clothing easily tossing the wet garments onto the dock. The Zora then lifted him and grinned causing Link to blush deeply.

“There’s no support..” Link said. Sidon frowned setting him back down. He took one of Link’s legs and pushed it up so that the foot hooked around his thigh, he did the same with the other. Link blushed but definitely got where the prince was going with it and lifted himself. He bit his lower lip as one of the tips was positioned against the tight ring of muscle. He slowly lowered himself feeling that familiar stretching. The prince bucked his hips involuntarily pushing the head completely inside. Link grunted but held himself up as best he could, trying to adjust to the shear size. It was a bit easier than the first time but with his muscles still sore it was a chore to hold himself up. He continued to lower himself moaning a bit as each ridge popped inside of him, his own member stood proud and rigid in the air between them. Finally he settled as far as he could, it was deeper this time, almost as though the stretching last time had made it possible to fit even more.

“Ready?” Sidon asked a devious glint in his eye. Link gulped, worried about what he should be ready for.

“Ready for..” Link began, but prince Sidon interrupted him as the member slowly began to slide out then it was pushed back in a little faster. Link moaned as bumped into his inner walls pressing that blissful little button deep inside on it’s way. He had to readjust his hands as they started to move slowly around the pool. Link gasped as the action was repeated, it felt better than he had imagined it would. Link bit his lip as the third thrust nearly made his legs give out form the sheer pleasure of it. The prince picked up a bit of speed, doubling his efforts to bring them both the satisfaction they craved. Link held on as best he could but he couldn’t find much purchase on the slick abs below. His hand slipped and nearly toppled into the water. Prince Sidon slowed down grabbing onto him and holding onto Link’s arms before continuing Link bit his lip, the extra support allowed him to enjoy the ride even more. He moaned at a particularly deep thrust that had him leaking from his own stiff member.

Link looked down then remembering there were two members one of which was being completely left out of the fun. With a small grin he grabbed it with one hand and pressed it against his own, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before each thrust slide one member deep inside of him and the other along the underside of his own aching need. His legs nearly buckled from the dual sensation. He felt the thrust become wilder and more erratic, before the sensation of being filled nearly made him black out. He let out a long low moan as he too came the zora thrust inside him a few more times before stilling himself and allowing their pace to slow. Link felt the mixture of semen flowing down his hand and grinned a little.

Spent Link allowed himself to fall forward into the broad slick chest, he didn’t even care that the other was still deeply embedded inside of him. He allowed his eyes to drift closed, but only for a moment.

 

~~.~~

 

The sound of bird call woke him, it was a lovely sound among others, he opened his eyes to the blinding sun, it was afternoon. He ran his hands over himself, he was clothed once more and dry, and a splash told him he was near the sacred pool. He looked down to see the prince walking toward him, Link sat up wondering if he had fallen asleep again. Had he dreamed that they had had sex again? He decided not as he winced from a pain in his backside, briefly, he wondered if it would happen every time.

“Liiink,” came a far off call. Link nearly jumped out of his skin, he had forgotten Zelda was at Zora’s Domain with him. He groaned, laying back down, he didn’t really want to see the princess, besides what was he going to tell her? Should he apologize for spending some ‘quality’ time with the prince? “Link there you are,” Zelda’s voice was much closer now. Her face appeared above him. “Why are you laying on the dock? Uh.. Never-mind.. I heard about the attack yesterday and I wanted to apologize, I should have been there.” Link couldn’t help but frown at such a quizzical statement, why wasn’t she there. He was about to ask when she continued. “I went out with some of the female zora to see their fishing grounds. It was quite amazing there were a lot of fish, I couldn’t even count them all.” She blushed sitting down at the edge of the dock and staring off somewhere far away.

“There’s more than just fishing to see around here princess,” Prince Sidon replied giving her his best smile. Link smiled at the zora prince as he sat back up admiring the way the sun glistened off his shoulders, Sidon really did look handsome in that very moment. Of course he also felt a pang of something deeper, darker.

“Well I can definitely see why Link likes it here,” Zelda replied. “All this lovely terrain and the beautiful flowers, never-mind about the lizalfos, this place is beautiful. I think I will be going on a swim later this evening with one of the females I traveled with yesterday. She promised me a glorious view of the moon.” Prince Sidon looked surprised by that, he then frowned but didn’t say anything, it seemed like he was thinking of something.

“I see, well,” Prince Sidon bit his lower lip which made Link wonder. “I hope you enjoy it, the swim that is.” that radiant smile was back.

“I think, it will be refreshing,” Zelda replied getting up, she began to run off waving at them as she went. Link was reminded of another time he had seen her running like that, it was the first time they had visited the sacred pool and she had only come to tell him the great news before running off to a meeting with the king. She had seemed so happy to receive the news but he couldn’t remember what news it was. He was snapped back to reality when Prince Sidon plopped down next to him. The prince looked like he was pouting almost with the deep frown on his face.

“I guess we can always enjoy the moon another night,” Prince Sidon replied. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the mood for them.”

“The mood?” Link asked tentatively. Prince Sidon turned to him with a smile.

“Yes, The moonlit lake is a very special place we zora visit with someone we truly care about, it is also the main place where we mate,” Sidon replied. Link blushed, was Sidon going to take him there? “We don’t just go there to mate though, but it is a very romantic place it sets the mood for mating especially on those nights of the full moon. I was going to ask you to go with me but it seems the lake will be occupied.”

“R-right,” Link stuttered. He knew his face must be red, as the other male pulled his face toward him and pressed his other cool hand to the second cheek. “P-prince Sidon… I...” The male interrupted him with a kiss. Link pulled away reluctantly. “I don’t think Zelda knows what this lake means to your people. She might have the wrong idea.” Prince Sidon suddenly broke out into gales of laughter. Link couldn’t help but chuckle along as well.

“You may very well be correct,” Prince Sidon replied when he finally calmed down. “I am sure she will understand when it is explained. We don’t just take outsiders to the lake without explaining our meaning when we arrive there.”

“So a full moon huh?” Link said blushing.

“Would you like to join with me on the full moon Link?” Prince Sidon whispered seductively into his ear. Heat exploded onto his face but he couldn’t answer, not yet, not until he was sure of his feelings…

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Muahahahahahahhahaahaha epic cliffhanger! And WOW two lemons!? You guys are lucky this story is packed **full** of lemons hehe! I don’t normally write this many I usually try and save them for later but hot dog I couldn’t help myself neither could Link apparently… Day 2_
> 
> _Link: *blushes*_
> 
> _Me: Aww don’t be shy it’s ok to fall for a zora if he loves you too!_
> 
> _Link: *deeper blush*_
> 
> _Sidon: Did I ever tell you you’re cute when you blush?_
> 
> _Link: *hides his face*_
> 
> _Sidon: *smiles*_
> 
> _Me: Anyway Stay tuned for the next Chappie!!!!_


	6. Prince’s Lament..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys another chappie comin’ ya’lls way..btw if you are wondering why it takes so long to post these it’s because I don’t get at least one persons feedback every chappie. I mean I love this fanfic I love where the plot is heading.. but I’m not sure if you guys do. Anyway I will be posting more chappies it just might take me a little while. I mean I do eventually have to start the sequel to Invader to Queen but I guess I can wait until this is halfway done as I do have so many other stories that need to have some of their plot holes filled… *wink* just kidding… Also small **Spoiler** in here if you haven’t read any of Prince Sidon’s optional lines you should definitely read them such as sneaking up and listening to him speak to the statue at night_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces)_

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Prince’s Lament..**

~~.~~

 

Dawn came early for Prince Sidon, he rolled over and cuddled the Hylian beside him. Of course, his plans had been ruined for the night before but he wouldn’t allow it to deter him, he wanted to take Link to the Moonlit Lake on the night of the new moon. It was just ten moons away, ten moons to convince the Hylian that they were to be an item. He didn’t care if his father would disapprove or not, he wanted to be with Link for the rest of their lives. Prince Sidon decided that he would not give up on the Hylian no matter the weather, besides he couldn’t bed just any bass. Especially, not after he had already bed the bass he wanted. Out of all the fish in the lake, he chose his one. He sighed getting up and leaving the warm bed, he wanted to view the face of his sister once more. Prince Sidon carefully entered the small pool trying his best not to make a sound before swimming up to the main area. He leapt onto the main landing and walked to the statue. No one was around, it was just him, he remembered a while back when he stood here in this very spot.

 

_**~Spoiler~** _

“ _Mipha... Dear sister... Are you still trapped inside the Divine Beast? Are you supporting Link in his fight? Is there really nothing more I can do?” He had asked. “I wish you were here to guide me... I miss you terribly...” He turned around only to find Link standing there, watching him with a sad look on his face. “Link! You...heard all that, eh? I'm afraid you caught me in a moment of vulnerability.” Link shook his head and that was the very first time that the Hylian had hugged him. He returned the hug after a few moments of confusion before he apologized, “I am sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness.”_

_**~End Spoiler~** _

 

“ _It’s ok,” Link comforted him. “I miss her too.” Sidon had held onto him for hours._

He returned to the present as he stared up at Mipha’s statue, he heard a splash and turned toward the source to find Link landing near where he had come up. The Hylian was gasping and had Sidon rushing to his side. “Are you alright?” Prince Sidon asked. “Why didn’t you tell me you were awake?”

“You were already.. gone,” Link gasped looking bashful. Prince Sidon smiled softly and pulled Link close to him. “Have you ever been to the Rito Village in Tabantha?” Sidon released Link as he thought about it.

“Can’t say that I have,” Prince Sidon replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering what Kass is up to,” Link replied. “He has five adorable kids, and a kind wife. I was mostly thinking about all the times I ran into him on my journey, I haven’t spoken to him since.” Prince Sidon sat there thinking as he listened, he hoped that Link didn’t have any romantic feelings for this other male. It was then his thoughts were interrupted as the beating of feathers against air, assaulted his senses. He looked up to see a rather large Rito coming in for a landing, Link jumped up then in surprise.

“Who is that?” Prince Sidon asked.

“Kass!” Link said excitedly. “What are you doing here?” He greeted the Rito warmly and the Rito greeted him just as warmly.

“I was asked to invite you to the festival, you are a hard man to track down, champion,” Kass replied.

“Festival?” Link asked.

“In fifteen moons is the Harvest Festival, my daughters insisted I find you and invite you,” Kass replied. “Since they learned you were the champion of over one-hundred years ago, you’ve been quite the celebrity to them. They will be singing this festival.”

“You must be proud,” Link said. Prince Sidon stood at Link’s side quietly listening.

“Yes, a bit, alright very proud,” Kass joshed. “Oh course, your friend here is also welcome to join.”

“Oh Kass this is Prince Sidon, of the Zora,” Link stated.

“Prince Sidon, ‘tis a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Kass replied with a bow.

“Likewise,” Prince Sidon replied giving one of his winning smiles. Link felt his cheeks warm at the sight of that smile.

“Oh but he will need something warm to wear,” Link replied, he snapped his fingers as he walked away. Kass released a breath as Link walked away, lost in thought.

“I see you seem to mean quite a bit more to Link,” Kass spoke when Link was well out hearing range. Prince Sidon was instantly suspicious.

“Is it really a harvest festival you are inviting him to?” Prince Sidon asked.

“Yes it is,” Kass replied. “What are you planning to do with Link exactly?” Kass was glaring at him. Prince Sidon glared back but thought about his next words carefully.

“I’m going to ask him to marry me on the night of the full moon,” Prince Sidon stated honestly. Kass’ feathers ruffled at this news almost as if he didn’t like the idea. “Was it really your daughters who wanted to see Link at the festival?”

“What are you implying?” Kass asked.

“You’re married so either someone else put you up to this or you are secretly vying for Link’s affection,” Prince Sidon replied frowning at the other male. “Tabantha is quite the journey and how did you know to find him here?”

“Revali,” Kass answered with a sigh. “His spirit still lingers, he wants to see Link at the festival. Granted I wouldn’t mind seeing him attend myself as my daughters will be singing. He and I made quite the journey ourselves, I for lost songs and he for shrines. He’s a dear friend to me.” Prince Sidon’s face softened at this news. “If I go back only to tell...” Kass stopped suddenly. Prince Sidon was going to press him on when Link grabbed him and tugged him to the water. “So maybe I will see you both at the festival.” Kass yelled after them with a smile. Prince Sidon smiled before suddenly lifting the unruly Hylian off the ground.

“Where exactly are you dragging me?” Prince Sidon asked as he slung the other over his shoulder. Link didn’t answer for several moments so Prince Sidon smacked his rear. Link yelped at this before he finally replied.

“My pack,” Link mumbled. Prince Sidon smiled before leaping into the water only to resurface with a shocked Link.

“Very well,” Prince Sidon replied offering his back. Link latched on and he dove down into the depths to where the pack awaited in Prince Sidon’s room. Link immediately climbed up to open and search through the pack. Some of the cloths were still damp when he pulled them out. He frowned realizing he should have pulled them all out to let them dry. “What’s this?” Prince Sidon asked grabbing the veil to his Gerudo outfit. Link blushed when he saw it and grabbed it away.

“It’s n-nothing,” Link replied. Prince Sidon leaned in watching as the red intensified on Link’s face.

“Can I see you wear it?” Prince Sidon asked. Link blushed even darker, he had never seen this much color on Link’s face from such a simple question. He then noticed another garment that matched the color of the one he had found and picked it up. “Does it go with this?” he asked as he inspected it. Link made a grab for the garment but Sidon kept it well out of the Hylian’s reach. Link was so busy trying to get the garment that Prince Sidon was able to steal a kiss from the Hylian. He released one arm of the garment to hold Link against him as he used the other to set the garment down. “Will you wear it one day? Just for me?” Prince Sidon asked when the kiss ended, his voice husky from the passionate kiss. Link was bright red but nodded without saying anything. He then grabbed the cloth and hid it away before pulling out something that looked quite warm and showing it to Prince Sidon.

“We have to get you something warm like this,” Link replied. Prince Sidon felt the fabric and smiled at the detailing of feathers in the design. It was very warm looking and he was sure it would keep him warm in a colder environment, should he decide to go. “That is if you want to.. come to the festival too..”

“I would love to,” Prince Sidon replied. “But it is such a far journey, how will we get there.” Link pulled out the Sheikah slate, he still had and opened his map to show Prince Sidon.

“This river goes most of the way there,” Link replied. “It would take me days on horseback.” Link replied sheepishly.

“Swimming might be faster,” Prince Sidon replied. Link nodded and smiled but his face fell a bit.

“If only we could take Vah Medoh,” Link mused.

“Flight would be fastest,” Prince Sidon agreed. Link smiled at that and hugged Prince Sidon in his happiness and excitement. “So in the meantime maybe we could do something about the Lizalfo attacks.”

“How long have they been attacking Zora Domain?” Link asked. “They seemed a little _too_ organized..”

“We think they got a new leader,” Prince Sidon replied. “You saw that silver one I presume?” Link frowned as he remembered it nodding to affirm that he did indeed remember. “Well he has been at every attack but every time we go looking for him to end the attacks it is like he cannot be found.”

“He may be hiding deeper in the mountains,” Link mused. “We will stop the attacks,” Link replied assuredly. Then his zora prince could have some piece of mind. Link smiled as he began to put away the garments.

“We do need to find a better place for this pack,” Prince Sidon said suddenly. Link smiled a bit and nodded.

“We left Kass up there!” Link suddenly remembered. Prince Sidon sighed but went to the exit to wait for Link. Link quickly packed everything inside and hopped onto the Prince’s back to hang on for dear life. Sidon dove down before swimming back up to the surface and up one of the waterfalls to the main landing. Kass was no where to be seen, however. Prince Sidon walked over to one of the guards while Link continued to survey the area and skies. Surely the Rito wouldn’t just leave right away, would he? Link jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned toward the Prince.

“He’s staying the night in the inn here on the landing,” Prince Sidon explained. “Now let’s find a good place to dry those garments.” Link blushed but followed anyway. Dawn was fast approaching so the sun would definitely help the process of drying the clothes. Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* I know guys this is a LOT of information in this chappie I do hope you guys enjoy this story but aside from followers and views I know very little of whether you guys actually enjoy my writing. But I do understand that not everyone can comment so no worries in that regard. Hope you guys stick around for all the excitement to come. And is there possibly a rival? Oh my.. Also let me know if you want to do a bit with Link and Revali and maybe I will. It might be a little different than this as I will have to figure out the whole...well he is a spirit rn so that is an issue. Anyway love you guys stay frosty and I will keep up the posting and now with a fanfic finished I have more time for this a few other fanfics.. Mostly this until I start the sequel to that finished story… OMG I am rambling anyway hope you guys enjoyed!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Day 3 and 10 moons away.._


	7. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Zelda, Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun. Sana is MY O.C._
> 
> _A/N: so here I am back again with another riveting chappie.. okay maybe not riveting but well you know what I mean._
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces)_

 

~~.~~

**Princess and the Royal Guard**

The Search

~~.~~

 

“I think we should do a little search of our own,” Zelda spoke up suddenly. “Why should the boys have all the fun after all.” Sana was a bit shocked by the suggestion, surely the princess didn’t really mean to search for the lizalfo scouts? She frowned, then again letting the boys have all the fun seemed so.. well so darn annoying. Besides she supposed she could use the distraction. She’d had another hot dream of Zelda last night and she was sure to think about it if they did something as mundane as swim. Honestly the woman was driving her crazy, not on purpose but still. “What do you think?” Sana looked away from her painting, she was just now cleaning her brush. She had been painting well before Zelda had woken up and she knew she couldn’t keep it up at this time. It was only a mere coincidence that Zelda had woken a bit before she had finished for the day and got dressed in preparation for their adventure.

“I think.. well..” Sana began. Zelda gave her best impression of cutie fish eye, she couldn’t help but sigh and give in. “It would be a nice change of pace.” Zelda smiled at that and hugged her suddenly. Sana felt warmth flooding her cheeks, seriously did the woman know how sexy she is? Sana returned the hug and perhaps holding on a bit too long, she just couldn’t help it. She wanted to feel Zelda’s curves meld with her own, taste the delicate and slightly salty flesh on her tongue. She wanted to.. she stopped her thoughts there, there was no way that Zelda was quite ready for that kind of relationship with her. She released Zelda and followed her toward the room’s only watery exit. Zelda went out ahead of her but popped right back up, she felt the princess latch on before she dove below and swam for the surface. Instead of going to the main landing she headed toward the river. “So where shall we search?”

“How about the fishing grounds and anywhere else that fish might gather?” Zelda suggested. “They have to eat sometime after all right?”

“Indeed, let’s look around those areas then,” Sana replied, smiling. “Maybe we will spot something.” Zelda hung on for dear life, as they whipped through the cool water. Waves slapped at her arms and face, stinging the places it struck. It wasn’t until they were well down river that she realized neither of them had a weapon. How would they defend themselves? Could they defend themselves? Sana slowed, catching Zelda’s attention to the fact that they were closing in on one of the fishing spots. She peered around but didn’t see any sign of lizalfos. Sana continued looked around as well before swimming farther down. Zelda spotted a small movement off to the right, it looked like a tiny tail. She let go of Sana and swam toward the shore, she made for the bush where the movement had come from. But whatever it was, was already gone when she got there.

She looked around the trying to find anywhere they could have disappeared when she caught another movement up the path. Whatever it was was moving fast, and only from bush to bush. Zelda decided to give chase she became aware that someone was following her and looked back to see Sana hot on her heels. She peered forward just in time to see a small lizalfo burst around the cliff-side toward the shrine. She put on a burst of speed and dashed up toward where it disappeared. A splash to her left was the only warning that the small creature wasn’t alone. She was suddenly pinned down by a much larger lizalfo. She only caught a glimpse of Sana as the other woman rushed the lizard-like creature, slamming into it’s side.

Zelda was about to go help her when a spear appeared at her throat. She stopped not moving a muscle, the lizalfo however didn’t make any move to harm it.

“Stop,” it croaked. Zelda stared at it in surprise, it didn’t look nearly as intelligent as her own people but apparently it could speak her language just fine. “Zora stop or hylian gets spear.” It croaked harshly. Zelda looked over to see that Sana had froze, she stood up and held her hands out to show she wouldn’t do anymore harm. The lizalfo she had tackled got up and grabbed her roughly, tugging her to her feet. The lizalfo hear her was now watching her closely. “Up, no try funny..” it croaked. The lizalfo pulled Sana along, Zelda decided it would be better to listen.

“Okay,” she said, slowly getting to her feet and holding her hands up. She didn’t have any weapons but it was better to be safe than not. She followed the Lizalfo pulling Sana along, aware that the point of a spear was at her back. They walked for quite a while past the shrine and into a wooded area beyond, to a whole camp of them. But this camp was small, very few lizalfo were here. She wondered if the rest were off attacking the domain right now, after all she didn’t see the silver lizalfo anywhere. A large yellow lizalfo stepped out of a hut and began to croak to the rest, before walking up to the lizalfo holding Sana. The lizalfo that held her released her, he then moved over to Zelda and peered at her closely.

“Forgive Zaf, lizalfo not get many visitor’s,” The yellow lizalfo spoke her language very well. “What brings hylian and zora so far down river?”

“The domain was attacked by lizalfo,” Zelda replied. “We thought it would help if we found the ones responsible.” Of course she hadn’t planned on getting captured, let alone being captured unarmed as she was.

“So D’veel finally attack then..” The lizalfo replied with a heavy sigh. Zelda watch confused as he made a few croaks to those around them many of the lizalfo made strange gestures and croaks in response.

“D’veel?” She asked. “Is that your leader’s name?”

“D’veel was once underling,” he shouted. “D’veel plan foolish, hurts lizalfo, hurts peace. Zaire was chief, Zaire…” He sighed heavily, before lowering his voice. “Zaire too old for fight D’veel. D’veel beat Zaire, took tribe,” The lizalfo was now walking away, he picked up a small lizalfo that approached him. “Zaire took hatchlings and run, run far from home, come here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Zelda replied.

“D’veel keels, D’veel keeled many,” Zaire went on. “D’veel keeled..” he never finished. “Zaire never go back, Zaire want peace, want quiet. Zaire want live long time, eat lots fish.” Zelda smiled as she saw how many small lizalfo were around now. “Want hatchlings eat lots fish too.”

“Perhaps you could speak with King Dorephan then?” Zelda asked.

“Zora hates us,” Zaire replied, gesturing to Sana who even now was glaring at him. “Even this Zora hates us. Keels us, keeps us from fish.” Sana looked surprised at that, Zelda knew that the zora had been guarding the waterways and even the path to and from the domain. She could see how that could make it difficult for any other species, still it didn’t excuse them from attacking hylians when Calamity Ganon was around. “Since Ganon gone, lizalfo of own mind, still zora hates us.” Zelda was startled at that, she hadn’t realized the conversation had progressed while she was lost in thought.

“I see,” Sana replied, she looked thoughtful as she sat with the lizalfo and spoke. “I had no idea that the malice had such sway over you. That changed things a bit, maybe we could have peaceful relations. You should see my king and tell him your intentions, maybe if you could trade we might be able to work something out.”

“Mm, yes, could work, can trade,” Zaire replied. “But no can get close, go domain.” It was obvious the lizalfo had a difficult time speaking Hylian.

“Maybe I could talk to him for you,” Zelda said, suddenly. “I could tell him of our visit and how kindly you treated us.” A startled creak behind her had her turning to see the lizalfo who had held a spear toward her earlier. He looked slightly agitated, but she assured him she would leave out the first meeting. “I will alter my tale a bit, just so the king won’t get the wrong idea about our meeting.”

“You would do this?” Zaire asked. Zelda nodded, she could tell these lizalfo wouldn’t harm anyone intentionally. They were almost exactly like other people, going about their day and talking in their strange language. But still just like people they did tasks and chores while they chattered or croaked at one another. Small hands quickly made their way up her back, she froze a bit as she realized one of the hatchlings had decided to climb onto her shoulder. She gave the little one a kind smile as the little one played with her hair. “Jaira, shouldn’t play with hylian.” The little one stopped and shrunk a bit away from Zaire’s softly spoke words.

“It’s fine,” Zelda assured him. She turned to the youngling and pulled some of her hair away from her neck. “This is hair,” Zelda said. The young one croaked a bit before touching the silky strands.

“Hair,” the young one croaked. The hatchling then nodded and added, “Soft.”

“Yes it is,” Zelda replied. The young one then leapt down, after releasing the strands of hair. She looked back to see Zaire regarding her curiously, it was as though he were puzzling through something. She wasn’t sure why she recognized such an expression on a lizalfo.

“No scared?” Zaire asked, as though she should have been. “Other hylian scared, no you scared?”

“No, I’m not scared,” Zelda replied. “Not of you or your..” She fumbled for the right words.

“New tribe,” he offered. “Still tribe. Zaire chief here.”

“Ahh, of course tribe.. I am scared of what this D’veel plans. It is why we were looking for him, we were a little foolish leaving without weapons though. Had you have been D’veel we may not have returned.” Zelda couldn’t help but worry about the domain, about Link and the prince who were also most likely out looking for these lizalfo.

“D’veel bad,” Zaire replied, suddenly. “D’veel keel many, do bad things. D’veel..” He paused as if he had no idea how to phrase the next part. “D’veel..” Zaire croaked a bit as though unable to put it into words. She wondered how much of the hylian language he knew.

“D’veel do same thing as Ganon do on princess,” Zaire said finally.

“You know about that?” Zelda asked. Zaire looked away, but didn’t respond. “How much do you know?”

“Zaire know of Ganon hatchling,” Zaire replied. Sana looked confused, it was clear she had no idea.

“I see,” Zelda responded stonily. “So he does things like that as well.. How did you find out?”

“Zaire were linked with Ganon,” Zaire replied in a hollow voice. “Zaire, all were made for watch it. Zaire never forget.”

“I see, well then, I will speak with King Dorephan,” Zelda replied. “I will put in a good word for you and your tribe, maybe some of the injustice you have been through can be rectified.” Zaire nodded and stood, Zelda also stood with Sana who was now ready to head out it seemed.

“Zaire not sure of go domain,” Zaire replied. “Wait for hatching.” He pointed to the hut behind him and Zelda peered around to see many large eggs within.

“I see, well when you are ready,” Zelda replied. “Seek out Bass when you wish to approach the domain. I will put in a good word for you with both Bass and King Dorephan. I will also see if he will come this way to hep your tribe out. Surely he will listen, I hope.” Zaire nodded at this, it was clear he wished to make peace. Even if he was uncertain about certain things, it seemed he was still thinking about something. “And maybe we will stop by before I leave the domain if you haven’t come by. Just to be sure everything is well.” Zaire smiled a bit.

“Hatchlings will like that,” Zaire replied. Zelda turned about to see that all the hatchlings had crowded around her. She giggled and gave each a hug, before following Sana back to the river.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* The beginning of this chappie was a little harder for me to write but it was cake after I got into the swing of things! It really helped when I got past the boring part lol. Also this is a huge surprise, who knew she had met with Zaire this early? What could happen next? Does she meet with the King? Some of the fans from A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss) may already know the answer.. So don’t spoil it if you already know.. xD_


	8. Out on Patrol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._
> 
> _A/N: Hey guys it’s me this is the first Author Note I have rewritten on this series. Hope you guys are enjoying. I wanted to let you guys know that I might have some trouble posting for a few weeks when me and my hubby’s fam go up to Northern New York, Southern Canada for a few weeks. XD We are going to visit some family up that way so yay. Anyway enjoy this chappie and many more to be posted sorry it’s taking so long the process to bringing these stories over is a bit long and drawn out as I can’t really bring them over any other way._
> 
> _Fanfiction dot net does not like to share lol. Anyway, I will be posting the rest eventually and updating The Princess and the Royal Guard on the regular. Yes I have a sister series to this one called ‘The Princess’ that I am working on getting caught up to this one. Anyway enjoy. Also if you play World of Warcraft I have a Guild on the horde side called Rabbitzan Fanatics If you want to join it please let me know on discord._
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (No Spaces)_

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Out on Patrol!**

~~.~~

 

Link grinned he was ready, he had his full green suit on and had gotten quite the rest the night prior. He felt revitalized and ready for anything, even Prince Sidon looked as though he had slept fairly well and that was definitely a good thing, after all it was lizalfo they were searching for. They left the city and began their trek along the path’s that were mentioned by previous patrols outside the city. They checked the cliff’s and even some of the small forests around the area to see if they could find any sign of the lizalfo. There were some tracks here and there but so far no sign of the enemy, which worried Link very much. Where could they be hiding? He wanted to insist on checking the forested area where he had previously ran into more Lizalfo than he could count. Maybe they had been chased back there after all?

“Bass, are you sure they aren’t in the forest?” Link asked. Bass didn’t look at him, but nodded.

“I patrol there all the time, they are not there,” Bass replied. Link frowned noting how the other avoided his gaze but shrugged it off. The other was probably trying not to miss any sign of their quarry. Link gave a half-smile before suddenly crouching down as he had heard something not far. Prince Sidon paused as well following Link’s lead as they crept closer to the nearby cliff. Link saw two lizalfo sitting there as though they were waiting for something or someone. Link pulled his bow and notched an arrow ready to strike them, but he held off waiting as well. An arrow suddenly whizzed past his head startling him. He looked in the direction where it had come from to see the silver lizalfo glaring at him from a distance. He took aim but the lizalfo dove into the water before he could fire. Now the lizalfo below were hopping around and croaking up at them. One loaded a shock arrow, Link growled and loosed the arrow into that lizalfo’s face dropping it before notching a second. An arrow flew from behind him and struck the remaining lizalfo in the shoulder before Link released his into it’s heart. He pound his fist into the ground, he couldn’t believe the silver lizalfo got away. Prince Sidon placed his hand on Link’s shoulder and they both stood.

“We’ll get him next time Link,” Prince Sidon assured him. Link nodded and they continued their trek. They found a few more scattered lizalfo the closer they got to the forest but there weren’t very many foe’s for them to engage as Link thought there would be. He was beginning to suspect that the lizalfo may have moved back into the forest or maybe that Bass was lying about there not being any there. He sighed as Bass suggested to head back, Prince Sidon agreed as the sun was sinking lower on the horizon. Any lower and it would throw everything into deep impenetrable shadows, which could be hazardous for their footing. “Something on your mind?” Prince Sidon asked as they hung back from Bass. Link looked up a bit startled.

“I just can’t shake this feeling,” Link replied. “Maybe it’s nothing...”

“You think Bass isn’t being forward?” Prince Sidon asked.

“Nah, I doubt he would lie,” Link replied, at least not without good reason to lie. Prince Sidon frowned, it was obvious the other male was deep in thought.

“I was hoping he would show us his patrol route in the forest,” Prince Sidon remarked. “And usually he would, something about today just feels wrong. Like he purposely led us around so there wouldn’t be time to check the forest. No you may be correct he wouldn’t lie, least of all to me.” Link looked up at Prince Sidon surprised, he hadn’t actually expected the other to reach the same conclusion as him. Prince Sidon noticed and flashed his winning grin once more. “We will inform the Princess and my father of our patrol and what we did find, then we will eat.” Link smiled at that as his tummy grumbled at them, he supposed he could eat. All they had brought was some dried fruit and salted meats for the journey. Once back they did just as planned, they went up to the main throne room and reported in before heading back to the main landing for a meal the people had prepared for them. Well Link suspected they had actually made the meal for Prince Sidon and not for him until he saw a few glances and winks tossed his way. He blushed when a familiar face appeared on his other side.

“I decided to stay longer,” the rito explained also taking part in the meal. There was plenty after all, Link smiled as he ate another bite. Once he swallowed he decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him.

“So what really made you stay?” Link asked. Kass gave him a serious look before offering a sigh.

“Am I that transparent?” Kass asked. Link nodded and smiled. “I was actually on my way out when I had been nearly hit by a shock arrow. I spotted the perpetrator quick enough to dodge the second but my feathers were already singed.” He displayed his burned feathers of his arm. “It was quite dangerous and even more so for these Zora, so I want to help in anyway I can.” Link felt as though the rito was still leaving something out but maybe he could convince the other to confide in him tomorrow. He was already quite full, exhausted and looking forward to another night with his prince. He looked over to see Prince Sidon watching the rito as though he didn’t fully trust the other male’s intentions.

 

~~.~~

 

Once they were back in the room Prince Sidon wasted no time in stripping the hylian of his earthly clothing and pressing him into the bed. Link gasped at the intensity of Prince Sidon’s need. It was as though the larger male was starved for affection, Prince Sidon ran his member up the crevasse before he found his main goal. He didn’t even wait for a protest before he pressed within that still tight ring and reveling in the tight flesh surrounding his tip. Link moaned a bit, he wanted to indulge his lover but he didn’t want to be split in half at the same time. He tried to relax as the Prince began to thrust lightly yet persistently, gaining a little with each thrust. He gasped as it hit that sweet spot and clench unintentionally, making the other pause briefly in his obvious quest. Link groaned as he tried to relax under the pleasurable assault. He gasped as he realized the Prince had finally hilted himself, the hard length was so deep inside that Link thought he was almost too full.

Prince Sidon waited for him to adjust, there was also a bit of shock on his face. Link tried not to laugh as he noticed the Prince’s obvious surprise. Honestly Link was also surprised, he hadn’t realized he had been stretched nearly enough to be able to take the whole length. Link grabbed onto the prince as the other finally began to move, slowly at first. It didn’t take long for their need to increase the pace. Link moaned as the other thrust his full length deep inside of him. The pleasure of each bump and ridge along his prostate was nearly too much for him to handle. He heart was racing and blood pumping into his already hard member. It was so good he was going blind with the pleasure, he yelled out as he came and then he felt himself being filled and heard Prince Sidon gasping before black spots appeared in his vision.

 

~~.~~

 

Darkness, it was darker than anything he had known, something was coming. In the darkness he heard the sounds of lizalfo, where were they coming from? He didn’t know, Link reached for his bow but it wasn’t there, he made a grab for his sword but it too was missing. He stood his ground as he heard the croaking grow closer, and the light from several shock arrows lit up before him. Before he could react they shot but none of them hit him, he turned to see Prince Sidon. The male collapsed and everything slowed down, Link rushed forward as though in slow motion. He stopped the other from hitting the ground but there was no response. Link yelled but no sound came.

 

~~.~~

 

Link sat bolt upright, sweat was pouring down his body. It was still night, a strong arm pulled him back down into their embrace. Link breathed a sigh, he tried desperately to calm his wildly beating heart. The last thing he remembered was the smug look of that silver lizalfo, as though he had won. Link growled and clenched his fist, he wouldn’t let anything happen to Prince Sidon, not as long as he still drew breath. He looked up and traced the smooth lines of Prince Sidon’s face, it was going to be a while before his heart settled. Might as well enjoy the sight before him, he let out a breath before kissing the prince. He felt incredibly lucky to be here, right now. It was twice that silver lizalfo nearly killed him, he couldn’t believe it. How was that silver lizalfo so intelligent to be one step ahead of them every time? The prince suddenly clutched him closer, he rubbed the other male’s back to calm him.

“Link,” the whispered word was barely heard cluing Link into the object of the other male’s dream. He smiled unable to help it, it was nice to be considered special to someone else but it was also terrifying. If anything happened to the prince, he had no idea what he would do but the mere idea infuriated him to no end. He sighed a little annoyed with himself, and maybe even annoyed at the lizalfo for causing trouble in Zora’s Domain. What were they after here? What did the zora have that they did not? He hoped it wasn’t a prelude to troubled times on the rise again. He would hate to have to face Calamity Ganon head on once more. He had broken two good bows and ran the master sword out of energy not to mention the Claymore he shattered. Looking back it seemed like all the struggles were for nothing. Lizalfo were still at large and bands of bokoblins still needed to be chased out of towns that were finally being rebuilt. And the guardians still roamed parts of Hyrule, it was a mess. The guardians had been no help in their battle against Calamity Ganon. He had turned every last one against them, and destroyed their homes and villages.

He was just glad for the Bolson Company, even if all their employees names ended in -son as per the contract. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Rhondson’s reaction when she was told her children’s names had to end in -son as well. Still, they were a cute couple, he would have to be sure to invite them to his wedding. Link jolted a bit, did he really want to get married? Maybe he did, but would he even be allowed to? He looked over to the still sleeping prince, he ran his fingers along the side of the other males face. Could he afford to love the prince as he did now? Or would there be no happy ever after for them? He kissed the other as hot tears ran down his face, he was sure he would at least remember the prince no matter what happened between them.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* Hoo boy guess this sure took me a long time to write, it was especially hard at the end… Day 4.. 9 moons left._
> 
> _Prince Sidon: Are you crying?_
> 
> _Me: *puts on a brave face* NOO I’m not!!!_
> 
> _Prince Sidon: *pat’s Rabbitzan’s head* There there, everything will work out.._
> 
> _Me: Anyway I hope to provide you more goodies next chappie!!!! *quickly runs away*_
> 
> _Prince Sidon: *shocked* Oh she ran away.. Poor thing *smiles* I’ll go cheer her up, in the mean time stay tuned for next chappie it is going to be very heartwarming!_


	9. A Heart-Warming Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._
> 
> _A/N: I sure hope this is heart-warming…And not a total disappointment considering how long it took me to write hehe. Anyway how you enjoy. Also guys if any of you play World of Warcraft I have a Horde guild called Rabbitzan Fanatics on Argent Dawn Server and if you make an Alliance you can often find me on Drakova on the Muradin server. I been doing the children’s week achievements! Anyway hope you guys join me on those two servers and I can give you guys my Btag so you can ask me personally how far along I am in my current works!_
> 
> _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

_A/N: I sure hope this is heart-warming…And not a total disappointment considering how long it took me to write hehe. Anyway how you enjoy. Also guys if any of you play World of Warcraft I have a Horde guild called Rabbitzan Fanatics on Argent Dawn Server and if you make an Alliance you can often find me on Drakova on the Muradin server. I been doing the children’s week achievements! Anyway hope you guys join me on those two servers and I can give you guys my Btag so you can ask me personally how far along I am in my current works!_

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**A Heart-Warming Experience**

~~.~~

 

Link hadn’t remembered falling back asleep but he woke quite suddenly when he found his arms empty. He peered around only to see his prince rising from the entrance pool with something that looked absolutely delicious. Prince Sidon grinned as he strode over unwrapping the dish in his hands. He couldn’t keep it from getting wet but he had saved most the spices and all of the food was still there. Link looked over the fillet fish and the cooked Hylian mushrooms with intense interest.

“Sorry I couldn’t bring any bread,” Prince Sidon replied a bit embarrassed.

“The water would have ruined it,” Link answered with a huge grin on his face as he accepted the breakfast. He took a bite and grinned, it was still quite flavorful the water just added a bit of moisture to everything. It tasted so good despite the trip through the lake, Link took another bite and hummed in delight. He felt Prince Sidon pull in closer as he continued to enjoy breakfast.

“I’m so glad you are enjoying my cooking, I was worried I had burned it,” Prince Sidon whispered. Link smiled and looked up to his prince before pulling the other down into a passionate kiss.

“It’s amazingly delicious,” Link replied before going back to eating the completely unexpected breakfast. Every bite seemed to have a little bit of a difference to it which made unique and tasty down to the last bite. Link set the plate aside and laid back beckoning prince Sidon to join him, the sweet taste of Prince Sidon’s kiss melted with the recesses of the dish and made Link moan. Prince Sidon removed the moist sheet and guided Link farther onto the bed before thrusting against Link’s body. He couldn’t help but moan wantonly as the Prince continued to tease and torment him. He wanted to connect so badly, as he clung to Sidon like a lifeline in deep waters. Sidon finally caved and gently pierced Link’s body with his long thick member, the slow rhythm was torture and pleasure all rolled into one and as the head popped in he sighed at the delightful stretching. He could no longer imagine being this close to anyone else. The first ridge passed the tight ring of muscle and then bliss as that sweet spot was rubbed, the light thrusts became slightly longer and harder as need began to fill their every movement.

Link clung tightly to his prince as the other thrust long and hard filling him to the brink of exploding. He wanted to feel that release that blew his mind and sent him into a spiraling abyss. He moaned as that sweet sensation came again and again pushing him closer to the edge, he could feel it tingling up his spine and back down to his toes. The warmth from their love-making spread like a fire through his body and then sweet release racked his whole body and that sweet sensation as his lover also shared in that blissful moment. Seed filling him even more than the Sidon member, he wanted the moment to last for eternity but he knew it couldn’t. Sidon pulled away and laid next to him making Link seek his warmth again, the damp sheet was carelessly tossed over them both before Sidon pulled Link against his chest.

He never thought he could love the prince this much, but he did. He wasn’t about to let this shark get away, what an odd thought. Was the prince truly shark-like? Link wasn’t sure but he knew the Prince was the apex predator of these waters and that was all that mattered. He drifted off to sleep then, unable to help it.

 

~~.~~

 

Kass stood on the platform and worried, he had seen the Prince earlier and had even given the other male tips on the food he was cooking. He had wanted to suggest Hearty Salmon Meuniere but he knew the recipe was a bit to difficult and the Zora didn’t even have all the ingredients to begin with. He sighed Link had told him he had wanted to talk but he highly suspected the other to be otherwise disposed with that silly grin the prince had on his face. He couldn’t help but smile, he remembered when he had fallen for his dear wife. She had the most lovely voice of the female Rito their song had perfectly meshed in the crowd and somehow they had found each other singing and dancing to the sound of hundreds but only ever hearing each other. Her smile had cut into him and made him a new rito. And when their five children hatched he had been so happy to hear each of their harmonious voices rising together in song. He truly loved singing with his young. He hopped up on the railing and began to play his accordion, it was a sweet song of love and the embrace of another.

He hadn’t even realized he was drawing a crowd until he heard a cough behind him and turned around. And there was Link with the prince, he smiled cheerfully as the others present applauded him. He felt warmth under his cheek feathers and was quite glad it didn’t show.

“Ah, thank you,” Kass replied, giving a bow. He realized then he should have picked a more private place to play, as he hopped down from the perch. “My apologize,” Kass said to the prince who chuckled.

“It’s quite alright, it was a beautiful piece,” Prince Sidon replied.

“I didn’t take you for a music enthusiast,” Kass replied, giving a sly look.

“I am many things, friend,” Prince Sidon replied, smiling down at Link.

“Indeed,” Kass chuckled. Link turned to Prince Sidon then and sighed obviously not wanting to be parted with the Prince not even for a second.

“May I speak with Kass alone?” Link asked. Prince Sidon smiled softly but looked a bit sad as well. “I won’t be long.” Prince Sidon nodded.

“Yes, I will see you when you return,” Prince Sidon replied.

“I will make sure he returns safely,” Kass replied. Prince Sidon gave him that winning smile and Kass couldn’t help but feel a bit out of his element in the domain. Prince Sidon then looked quite worried as Link and he walked away toward the sacred beasts sacred pool. He wondered what the prince was worried about and whether or not he should be cautious as well. It was quite the walk before they were finally before the great pool Link sat on the end side of it placing his feet within after removing his boots.

“I wanted to talk to you about the real reason you stayed,” Link replied. Kass couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, he had wanted to secure Link’s visit that he had blamed it on such an insignificant wound. “Is it healed yet?” Kass felt his feathers rise in his surprise.

“Oh yes, it is healing quite nicely,” Kass replied. “I was thinking when I go back maybe I can convince some of our warriors to help the Zora with their encroaching enemies. I am sure they would enjoy the combat and their aerial view will tell the Zora more about where their enemies hide.” Link smiled at that, but then frowned slightly as he wondered how the Prince would react to having rito warriors helping them combat the lizalfo threat. “I have to be honest with you, I didn’t just stay because I was wounded.” Link looked surprised, and a little nervous, Kass already could tell the Hylian was getting the wrong idea.

“So why did you stay?” Link asked looking a bit guarded. Kass had expected this reaction after all the other knew about his wife and kids but was he aware that Revali was still around.

“Revali had asked me to invite you,” Kass replied. Link looked surprised, it was obvious the Hylian hadn’t expected the rito warrior to have stayed. He thought they all had passed on but as he remembered he realized that Revali’s presence hadn’t quite faded and he was still able to use the Revali’s Gale even now.

“I see,” Link replied. “Thanks for being honest with me.” Link replied smiling softly. It was obvious the other had a lot to think about. Link was first to rise and begin to walk away it was then he remembered his promise and stood as well. A loud noise had him turning only to see Link faling to the ground before a large object collided with the side of his head. He saw stars and tried desperately to cling to consciousness but it was futile and his vision slipped away into darkness. Kass woke suddenly but he was no longer at the sacred pool he was back in one of the inn beds. He sat up hurriedly only to be pushed back down by Bass.

“Is he awake?” he heard Prince Sidon’s voice just beyond.

“Sidon… Lizalfoe… LINK!” Kass managed to say before darkness took him again. When he came to he had a brief throbbing in his head and someone other than Bass was sitting next to him. It was a young female Zora tending his wounds. He sat up only to realize how late it was. He stood and stumbled out the room.

“Wait, you are not healed yet, please,” she pleaded. Kass gently removed her hand and stubbornly walked out. It was his fault they had Link, he had to do something to help. Prince Sidon suddenly appeared before him.

“What are you doing up? You’re injured you should be resting,” Prince Sidon replied obviously trying to hold back his anger.

“I’m going to help search for Link,” Kass replied, ashamed that he had let his guard. “It’s my fault, if I hadn’t...” Prince Sidon bit his lip.

“No it’s not, I should have went with you two,” Prince Sidon suddenly replied. Kass gave him a confused look. “I had a bad feeling about letting him go. It was the same feeling I got when my sister went to the Divine Beast.” Kass placed a feathered hand on Sidon’s shoulder.

“I will help you find him,” Kass replied, before stepping up onto the rail and lifting his wings. He pumped his wings hard and lifted off pumping them again to gain more height. He ignored the pain of his head as he climbed before turning about and flying off to search the area’s they had visited the day before. He would find Link no matter the cost to himself, he had to make this right. He groaned as the pain in his head intensified but pushed on until he could push no more. He broke past his limit and flew hard and fast in his desperate search seeking any sign of where the Hylian may have been taken. He spotted a few Lizalfo but they had spotted him as well and quickly disappeared around ridges and cliffs. Kass was a minstrel not a warrior so he easily lost his quarry every time he tried to pursue. He chided himself for each failed pursuit but he wouldn’t return until Link was found or he fell from the sky. He just couldn’t leave Link all by himself in the dark. It soon became too dark to see and he was forced to land somewhere until daylight but he was far from giving up the search.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* He guys how about this chappie? Was it heart-warming in the beginning? I know it turned into the worst nightmare in history but fear not next chappie will reveal the truth about the lies and lies about the truth!! Look forward to it! Day 5.. 8 moons left._


	10. Link’s Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._
> 
> _A/N: So I might be losing some followers to this story this chappie. Stupid muse.. But anyway I will have a warning just before and just after for those who want to skip it and pretend it never happened. New Discord Channel will be better for updates Please check it out!_
> 
> _Discord: discord dot gg (forward-slash) AhnD6Q_

 

~~.~~

**A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

**Link’s Capture**

~~.~~

 

Darkness fell across Link’s vision and he knew nothing else. It was some time before the sound of birds brought him to in unfamiliar surroundings. Excited calls began to go up all around him. He opened his eyes against the harsh light of day as the Lizalfos surrounded him. He glared at them as he sat up from where he had been unceremoniously dropped in the center of their camp. He bared his teeth as few of them licked him as though trying to see if he would taste good. It was then he saw it, the silver lizalfo strode through the ranks of other lizalfo, some couldn’t seem to get out of his way fast enough and was thrown into others that also stood about. He locked glare for glare with the silver beast as it finally stopped in front of him.

“ _Hero,_ ” It scoffed in hylian. Link was surprised that it spoke even a single word of his language. “You minez now, I do you as I please.” Link was confused by it’s broken hylian but was fully aware that he was technically at this creature’s mercy. “First I make minez, then lure Prince. Then Prince die.” Link grit his teeth at those words, he couldn’t stay imprisoned here. He already knew that Prince Sidon would charge in, without a second thought, to the shock arrows the Lizalfo had. He glared as the creature pulled one out of it’s quiver and showed it to Link.

“Don’t you dare harm him,” Link growled.

“Oh? What _hero_ do? Hmm? Stop us? Keel us?” The lizalfo seemed amused by Link’s warning. “You minez now, no escape.” It grinned as though it’s victory was assured. “Then all fish belong to D’veel.” he croaked excitedly. Several others croaked excitedly as well, Link raised an eyebrow.

“All that just for fish?” Link asked. “Why not just trade for the fish?”

“Trade? Zora enemy to Ganon. Enemy to Lizalfo,” It croaked. “Hunt us, chase us. Keel us.” The Lizalfo back-handed Link sending him reeling into the dirt. It then pulled him back up and with a shake said, “No trade!” Link kept quiet, it was obvious this creature wasn’t going to listen to reason but could he honestly blame them? He couldn’t help but a feel a little empathy, even though they had served Calamity Ganon. The lizalfo tossed him back onto the ground and made a few gestures as he croaked to his brethren. Many of them licked their jowls before approaching him.

**~~Mass Lizalfo Lemon~~**

The Silver Lizalfo grinned before leaving him alone with the horde that was now closing in on him. He bit back a scream as the claws tore at him, ripping his clothes open as they did so. They exposed his skin to the elements with all the gentleness of a mountain lion tearing at it’s prey. He grunted as the last shred was torn from his body, he could feel small streams of blood slowly dripping down his body in the places where he was clawed too deeply. Link flinched as they lifted up his legs, he could guess what was coming next.

“NO,” Link yelled. The lizalfo ignored his cry and began to push one of it’s hardened lengths inside of him. He tried to struggle away but with so many Lizalfos holding him down it was impossible. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes but the expected pain didn’t come. In fact the slick member slid right in as though it were unhindered. It began to rut him in earnest thrusting with abandon as it sought completion. Link bit back a moan is it hit his center pushing against that pleasurable point deep inside of him. He shook his head as his own member began to react by rising up and hardening from the stimulation. He gasped only to find his mouth was immediately filled by another nearby Lizalfo. He was so shocked he didn’t even think to bite the perpetrator, the flavor too was also quite unique almost like the lizards he had run across in his travels yet slightly different. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he began to panic. Were they planning to use him until they exhausted themselves?

Link wanted to scream, there was no way he could endure all of them. The lizalfo inside of him croaked an inhuman sound before Link felt himself being filled with it’s seed. It was nearly immediately replaced with another who began to thrust immediately. The lizalfo violating his mouth suddenly increased pace, Link thought he would choke with how deeply it was thrusting until it too came. He had no choice but to swallow the salty seed as it spilled into his throat and out of his mouth. He coughed when it collapsed pulling out of his throat but was soon filled again as well, not allowing him much time to breath in between. He moaned as the lizalfo struck that spot deep inside of him, it seemed to double it’s efforts until he felt it too cumming inside of him. He would have groaned if that Lizalfo wasn’t immediately replaced as well. The violation continued for so long that it began to grow dark and the Lizalfo surrounding him finally thinned until the last one finally collapsed leaving him hot and needy. None of them had brought him over the edge, despite bring him close. He felt tears running down his face as he had no way of taking care of it himself with arms tied behind his back as they were.

A hand hefted him up from the pile of sated Lizalfos and dragged him toward a nearby cave, he glared at the silver lizalfo who had left him at the mercy of his underlings. The creature gave him and amused grin and tossed him face first into the dirt of the cave before mounting him from behind. Link didn’t have the strength to struggle as the silver menace lined up not just one but both of his hardened members with his anus. The creature pushed forward sliding both hard tools quite deep before pausing. Link cried out as he felt them pressing his sensitive insides. Link felt his flaccid member hardening once again aching to give it’s seed. He gasped and grunted as the Lizalfo pushed the twin members deeper, he felt something wet and slightly sticky on his back so he looked as far as he could back to the creature’s tongue lolled out from the pleasure it was feeling. Link cried out as it finally bottomed out inside of him. He was only thankful the Lizalfo weren’t nearly as thick as his prince or he might have been split in two. In fact the two members inside of him was only slightly bigger than just one of Prince Sidon’s.

Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as the creature pulled out and thrust back inside causing another wave of pleasure. It shouldn’t feel nearly this good to be violated and yet. Link was ashamed of himself was he really so shameless to enjoy this? How could he ever look Prince Sidon in the eye again, after all this was over? The thrusts turned from long and slow to hard and fast. Each thrust rubbed his insides in such a pleasurable way that he actually came from the force alone. He felt his seed spill out onto the ground and yet the lizalfo still thrust hard and fast drawing out Link’s pleasure until he felt hot seed coating his insides in copious amounts. The lizalfo collapsed beside him obviously content with itself as it reveled in the afterglow. “You minez now.” Link wanted to be sick, he hadn’t realized what the lizalfo truly meant until that moment.

**~~Mass Lizalfo Lemon End~~**

It wasn’t long before Link heard the tell-tale signs of the lizalfo’s snores. He carefully looked around for something anything to free himself and was relieved to see a stray lizalfo blade near the cave entrance. He carefully inched his was across the cave floor until he was close enough to see the lizalfo horde still piled up outside. Only two had recovered but they were obviously too occupied with dominating each other to notice him as he quietly grabbed the blade and began to cut his arms free. He hissed as he sliced into his own skin in his attempt to be free, but was rewarded with the rope coming loose. The silver lizalfo stirred and Link stilled his movements, it was tense for many moments. When it began to snore once more, he swung the blade around and cut his legs free before creeping out of the cave. He stole a quiver with arrows just on the outside as well as a Lizalfo bow before sneaking his way down the hill and into deeper cover of the forest. As he continued, Link began to recognize the landscape, he had been through here before. He avoided some Lizalfo scouts as he made his way to the river. If he could get there, he could get help from one of the Zora that patrolled it.

Croaking shouts went up from a distance, he flinched as he heard the horn. They must have realized he was gone, no longer concerned with stealth, Link dashed through the trees. Luckily there were no surprise scouts as he reached the cliff and yards below was the river. Croaks sounded from somewhere behind him. He turned notching an arrow as the brush behind him was jostled. The electric tip charged before he saw the male emerge.

“Whoa, tis only I,” Bass said from the brush. Link relaxed putting the arrow down, the charge fizzling out as he put it back in the quiver. The horns went off again causing Bass to look behind him and that’s when the world grew fuzzy, like a peach. Link felt himself falling, and falling even more. He thought he would fall forever but cold water soon enveloped him. Was he going to drown?

 

~~.~~

 

Link woke with a start, his body was cold and clammy but he was alive. He shivered not only from the cold but from his memories as well. He remembered everything those Lizalfo did to him, and worse he even dreamt of it again. He wanted to be sick all over again, he hated them, he hated himself for cumming for that beast. Link would never feel sorry for them ever again, they were beasts, acted like beasts and should be hunted down. He felt hot tears running down his face and cool, yet warm arms wrapping around him.

“Link?” His prince sounded concerned but Link wouldn’t, no couldn’t look at him. He couldn’t face the Prince with the shame that, he was sure, was plastered all over his face. The prince gently forced Link to turn towards him and he all but lost it, clinging to the Zora Prince for dear life as he sobbed. Prince Sidon lifted them both into a sitting position and Link felt those strong, comforting arms around him. He felt so safe in that embrace, his sobs quieted to just tears rolling down his face until the Prince leaned back and wiped the last remainder of Link’s tears away. And then their lips met, Link gasped into that kiss as it turned passionate. It turned all his worries around and made him see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He couldn’t erase what happened to him, but maybe with time, he could overcome it as long as his Prince was by his side. “Link, I’m so sorry. I failed you.” Link looked into those sad and nearly distant eyes and in that moment he knew. He could never tell the prince what happened to him in that camp. It didn’t matter if Death mountain itself froze over, he could not tell the prince what transpired. Link recalled the attack on Zora Domain, and how the prince recklessly charged ahead to protect him. He would never forgive himself if he allowed the prince to chase after that silver lizalfo alone.

“You didn’t,” Link said. “I know you searched for me.” It wasn’t a lie, he did know the prince well and he knew the Prince had searched. He was glad the Prince hadn’t happened on the lizalfo camp, he would have been killed. “They have shock arrows, so I’m glad you didn’t find their camp.”

“Shock arrows?” Prince Sidon sounded surprised. “They found a way to get them then. Still I should have searched harder, if it wasn’t for Bass.” Prince Sidon hugged him tightly. “Bass said he found you in the river.” Link frowned at this news. He had clearly seen Bass exit the forest, where the Lizalfo hide out at. So why would he lie? He didn’t allow Prince Sidon to notice when he pulled away however.

“I guess when I reached the cliff, I was so relieved that I passed out,” Link said, smiling sheepishly even though he didn’t feel the smile. Prince Sidon gave a concerned smile.

“At least you are safe,” Prince Sidon stated. “I don’t know what I would have done if...” The prince frowned and hugged him tightly again. “I’m not letting you out of my sight again. Not even for a Rito.”

“That’s right, Kass is he ok?” Link asked.

“Yes, they found him by the reservoir, unconscious,” Prince Sidon replied. “He saw the Lizalfo far too late before they knocked him out. He would probably want to see you, he had been helping us search for you from the skies, after he recovered.” Prince Sidon hefted Link who yelped in surprise and set him down before the dresser. “Here, find something suitable and I will take you up to the surface.” Link nodded and searched through the clothes. There were a few hylian sets in the dresser which confused him but there were also some clothes that would fit Prince Sidon, though they were quite lacking in coverage. He blushed before settling on a pair of pants and a tunic of hylian make. The clothes were a little big on him but at least they covered the important bits. He spotted his boots by the exit and put them on before grabbing onto Prince Sidon.

 

~~.~~

 

Kass berated himself yet again as he circled back to Zora Domain, he had been out searching for most the day and the night previous but hadn’t found the Hylian anywhere. He was exhausted when he finally landed and spotted a guard walking up to him. “Bass, am I correct?” Kass asked trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, I found Link, he ended up in the river quite a ways downstream,” Bass replied, with only a slight hesitation in his voice. Kass was suspicious of the answer, something didn’t sound right. He had searched that river a dozen times over and hadn’t seen either Bass nor Link. But he ditched the idea of calling him out when he saw Link and Prince Sidon land on the main landing. Kass smiled and made his way to Link wrapping him up in a nice warm Rito hug.

“Oh, you’re freezing” Kass replied. He held Link for a bit longer ignoring the jealous look the Zora Prince threw his way. “You should get his Snowquill Armor.” Prince Sidon motioned to a guard who ran off to fetch said armor. Kass removed his scarf and wrapped it around Link before allowing the Prince to pry the hylian away from him. Kass gave a warm smile to the glowering prince who obviously didn’t trust him anymore. “Don’t worry, my feathers are only warmer than Zora’s scales, I wouldn’t steal the hero from you, though my daughters might.” he looked to Link who hadn’t even chuckled at his attempt to joke. His look darkened, something had happened to Link after he was captured, the hero always laughed at his jokes. He glared up at the ridges, he would personally fly back and fetched the Rito Warriors if he had to. Those Lizalfo would pay for whatever they had done to Link.

“They won’t steal him for very long,” Prince Sidon boasted. Kass looked back at Prince Sidon who was attempting to appear serious before they both burst into laughter. Link smiled seeing the two getting along so well. He was glad his most treasured friend and his lover were becoming fast friends.

“You will simply have to meet them of course, I insist,” Kass replied, with a bright smile. “Of course only once all this lizalfo business is cleared up.” Prince Sidon nodded, smiling at the Rito.

 

~~.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*intercept’s* WOW ok so um… I’m sorry I just… wow I guess I’m a little yeah… so anyway what we have here is an indescribable mess that needs to be cleared up and um... yeah prolly gunna lose followers from this chappie but you know what, oh well. Sorry guys if you had hoped that he woulda been saved or maybe you didn’t, I dunno.. I just wanted to write something different BUT I WASN”T EXPECTING THIS!!! omg.. me and my muse need to have a serious sit-down talk cause wow...the evil little.._
> 
> _Day 6: 7 moons left._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Princess and the Royal Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764418) by [Rabbitzan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitzan12/pseuds/Rabbitzan12)




End file.
